Electrical Shocks
by pure little raven
Summary: Nariko Urameshi had always been the black sheep of her family. Well, one of them. Visiting her cousin Yusuke for a week, she may just learn why she never fit in with anyone else.
1. Missing

Electrical Shocks  
  
pure little raven  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho Ghost Files. It belongs to Shonen Jump and Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own my ideas and myself.  
  
Summery: Nariko Urameshi had always been the black sheep. Well, one of them. Visiting her cousin Yusuke for a week, she may just learn why she never fit in with anyone else.  
  
Nariko looked out the window of her room. Outside, it was dim and cloudy. The rain outside was steady and showed no signs of stopping. Almost all the vegetation in he yard was dead from lack of care. The scene matched how Nariko felt right now. She already knew she didn't have any real parents when the Urameshi's adopted her when she was 4. Having a spoiled brat for a younger sister was bad enough without a mother and father who couldn't care less if you dropped off the face of the earth. It wasn't like she had any friends either. Some kids at school would say hi now and then so as to stay on her good side, but most people like to keep clear of the school terror. So no one would care if she died, right?  
  
"You're wrong Nariko," a voice in her head whispered, "two people of the Urameshi family would miss you." She walked from the window pane over to a small desk cluttered with books and homework. The only thing that was kept neat, was a picture frame sitting on the corner. A small smile crept across her lips as she looked at the picture. A young girl and boy, both no older than seven or eight years old, stood laughing at an unseen joke. The boy was her cousin Yusuke. His brown eyes sparkled and his black hair looked like it hadn't been combed in days. The girl in the photograph was herself, almost eight years ago. Refocusing her eyes, Nariko looked at her reflection in the glass. Two steely blue eyes returned the gaze as short, almost boyish, light brown hair feel from behind her ears. All throughout her iris's, were streaks of yellow like lightning.  
  
Nariko walked back to her window and watched as the sky got darker and the rain fell heavier. "Maybe Yusuke would miss me," she thought releasing the safety latch on the window, "and Auntie Atsuko would miss me too. But, then again, maybe they wouldn't."  
  
Lifting the screen of the window, she placed her hands out into the pounding thundershower. When her fingertips were soaked, she pulled her hands back inside the room. Turning her arms vertically, she let the water drip down her arms. Now was as good of a time as ever. Her mother, father and sister were at some sport event where Sachi was cheering for the high school team. And who knew when they would let her stay home alone again? Nariko knelt down onto her red carpet and reached toward her baseboard. Her hand faltered only inches away from the electrical socket, but only for a moment.  
  
"What more do I have to live for?" Nariko said under her breath while shoving her wet palm into the electrical currents.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Well? What did you think? Not that I care that much anyway, but I would still like to obtain at least one review from a person. Please review. 


	2. Visiting

Electrical Shocks  
  
pure little raven  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho Ghost Files. It belongs to Shonen Jump and Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own my ideas and myself.  
  
Summery: Nariko Urameshi had always been the black sheep. Well, one of them. Visiting her cousin Yusuke for a week, she may just learn why she never fit in with anyone else.  
  
Chapter two  
  
"...power outages have been reported in the local areas. The cause is unknown, but the meteorologists at this station have concluded that the outages were not caused by all these thunderstorms we've been having. Now over to Taro Hiroshi..."  
  
Yusuke switched the radio off and stared at his ceiling. Other than power outages, it had been a pretty uneventful week. Koenma hadn't given him any missions in a while, Kurama had promised to help his mother clean the house, who knew where Hiei was, Kuwabara had to take his kitten, Eikichi to the vet after school, and Keiko was too busy doing some English project and didn't have time to talk. Maybe he should have gone to school today just for the heck of it.  
  
"Hey Yusuke!" Atsuko called to her son, "your friend Boton is here and you got a letter from your cousin!"  
  
"My cousin?" Yusuke thought, "It better not be from Sachi. She's so...clingy. Oh well, maybe Boton has a mission for me." Yusuke stood from his bed, and began to walk toward the front door.  
  
When Yusuke approached the door, he saw Boton talking to his mother. Atsuko was trying to give up drinking, without much success. Yusuke knew from the three empty beer cans on the table, that the coffee she was drinking, was three-fourths filled with alcohol.  
  
"Good morning Yusuke," the blue haired fairy girl said while ending her conversation with Yusuke's mother.  
  
"Hey Ma, hey Boton" the spirit detective said while taking the letter from his mother's hand. "Lets see, my cous- Hey!" Yusuke stopped his sentence short as Boton snatched the unopened envelope from his hands. "Fine, suit yourself. Read my mail without asking."  
  
Opening the envelope, Boton lifted out about 2 ½ handwritten sheets of paper. "Yusuke! You haven't been cheating on Keiko, now have you?" She thrust the ending page under Yusuke's nose. "LOVE? And who is this Nariko girl anyway?"  
  
Yusuke grabbed the letter and looked at the ending. "Nariko? Hey! Nariko! Ma, why didn't you say it was from her?"  
  
Atsuko wobbled to the door with a burnt rice ball in one hand and her liquored down coffee in the other. "Ifts fhrum Nahreko?" ("Its from Nariko?") she said spitting a mouthful of rice at her son and the reaper.  
  
Brushing the burnt rice off of her shirt Boton asked once again, "Who is Nariko?"  
  
Flipping to the first page agin, Yusuke replied, "she's the only person in the Urameshi family that doesn't deny Ma's and my existence! She's my cousin by adoption!"  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Dear Yusuke,  
  
How are things going with you and Auntie Atsuko? Things with 'my mom and dad' are okay and Sachi is okay as well. Too bad, huh? Well the three of them are at one of Sachi's cheering competitions or whatever it is that she does. That leaves me free for the next two weeks! Thank God I won't have to listen to Little Miss Perfect, bitch and complain about how there aren't any hot guys at our school. Does she think I care? You know as well as I do, that I try to avoid guys at all costs. Wearing baggy clothes helps, but not that much. Yeah I know you don't care about all my stupid school troubles, so I'll just tell them to you when I visit in three days! Yup! I get to visit you and Auntie Atsuko! I'll becoming on the 16th, so be ready to have company!  
  
Love always,  
  
Nariko Urameshi  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Yusuke stopped, folded the paper, and looked over to the calender on the kitchen wall. "AHH! Ma! Today's the 16th! When did this letter come anyway?"  
  
Swallowing the rest of her rice ball, Atsuko replied, "I found it slipped under our door this morning. Why don't you check the postmark?"  
  
Turning the envelope to the front, Yusuke found in horror, that the letter from his favorite cousin was postmarked for the 12th. "But what happened to the other five days?" he shouted at no one in particular.  
  
"Yusuke," his detective assistant butted in, "isn't that the address of your old house? The one that got burnt down?"  
  
Looking closer, the detective realized that she was indeed correct, and proceeded in shouting, "CRAP! NARIKO IS GOING TO GO TO THE WRONG HOUSE!"  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Hello? Isn't anyone trying to make little raven feel good? Just because I didn't say to review, doesn't mean I don't want you to! Please review. -pure little raven- 


	3. Discovery

Electrical Shocks  
  
pure little raven  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho Ghost Files. It belongs to Shonen Jump and Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own my ideas and myself.  
  
Summery: Nariko Urameshi had always been the black sheep. Well, one of them. Visiting her cousin Yusuke for a week, she may just learn why she never fit in with anyone else.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter, to Lady Kitsuna the Fox and starkitty. They were nice enough to review the first chapter of my first fic. Thank you so much. hyper katana 49737 doesn't count because she is related. She has to be nice to me. I thank the two of you very much. Any of you nice reviewers who do review the first chapter after I post this chapter, I still thank you very much. You have made a little bird very happy.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter Three: Wondering  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Standing at an empty lot, Nariko was silent just like her surroundings. This was where Yusuke's house was. Or used to be anyway. She was sure of it. "Well, maybe he'll be at the school for once or something," she muttered turning from the vacate area of land as wind from an approaching storm blew and lightly played with her short hair tinting it black with ash.  
  
Trudging toward the school on the sidewalk, Nariko started to count what little money she had left. "This won't be enough to get on a train back home, and buses don't go where I need to go. I guess I'll just have to start walking.  
  
As the young Urameshi passed the gate to the town's junior high, Mr Iwamoto pulled her inside. "What are you doing not showing up for class? What's your home room? Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" he asked Nariko while dragging her into the school office.  
  
"What the hell? I don't know what you're talking about mister. I don't live around here and I don't go to this school either. So can you let me go? Please?"  
  
Mr Iwamoto shook his head and handed a very confused Nariko Urameshi a Sarayashiki Public Junior High uniform. "What is your name? And who is your home room teacher?"  
  
"My name is Urameshi Nar-"  
  
Mr Iwamoto sighed angrily. "Don't tell me, your Urameshi Yusuke's cousin?"  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"That line is getting really old. You kids need to come up with better excuses that don't involve any part of that ignorant fool's asinine family. Here," he said shoving a small piece of paper onto the pile of clothes Nariko was handed, "this is your new schedule. You can go into the nurse's office to change into your uniform and if you would, don't go playing cool like Urameshi and skipping class."  
  
After being pushed into the nurse's office, Nariko stopped to think for a moment. "Wait..I'm part of Yusuke's asinine family. And what does asinine mean anyway!?" Dismissing her thoughts, Nariko began to change into her new school uniform. Maybe she could find out where Yusuke had moved to by asking around.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Kuwabara sank into his chair. Yusuke hadn't been in school for about a week, and no new cases had come up. He had to take Eikichi to the vet after school too. Nothing exciting was happening. Reaching for his pen to engrave K + Y 4 E for the millionth time into his desk, a new girl walked into the classroom. The teacher looked up, clearde his throat and gestured for her to sit down. All the boys in the class watched intently at the sway of the new girl's curvy body as she walked down the rows of desks before sitting in an empty seat next to Keiko.  
  
"Hi, my name's Keiko, what's yours?" Yusuke's girlfriend asked the now slightly blushing Nariko.  
  
"Uh, my name is -"  
  
She was interrupted as the teacher stood up and walked to the front of the classroom and began to talk, "Class, as you can see, we seem to have a new student. Ahem. Boys, may I have your undivided attention?" All males, including Kazuma, ripped their gazes and drooling mouths away from Nariko. "Thank you. Ahem. Will our new student please come up to the front of the classroom and, ahem, introduce herself?"  
  
Nariko stood once again, beginning to see why Yusuke played hooky so much. And again, all male eyes followed her every move. Coming to the front of the room, Nariko simply stated, "My name is Nariko. If you choose to believe it or not is not my problem. And I'm looking for my cousin."  
  
"Thank you Miss Nariko. You may, ahem, sit down now. Today we will be learning the difference between acute and obtuse angles-"  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Keiko sat down next to Nariko as the class dismissed for lunch. "So you're looking for your cousin? What does he look like?"  
  
Nariko abandoned her search for Yusuke for the moment. "Oh. It's you. Your name is Keiko?" Being met by a nod, Nariko decided she would start her search beginning with Keiko. "The last time I saw him, he and I were only seven, but he has black hair and brown eyes. And he likes to beat people up," Smiling, Nariko shared one of her few happy memories with her new acquaintance, "I remember, when I stayed with him and my aunt, there was this red headed kid that me and him kept beating up. It was really funny. The kid just kept coming back like yo-yo."  
  
"Hello ladies," Kuwabara said sitting down next to Nariko.  
  
Looking up to meet Kazuma's eyes, Nariko began laughing. "Holy Crap! I don't believe it! You're the kid! You're the one me and my cousin kept beating up!" Keiko's eyes widened in recognition as Kuwabara watched intently on Nariko laugh.  
  
"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Urameshi, would it?" Keiko asked putting two and two together.  
  
Wiping a tear from her eye, Nariko nodded. "Yeah, it is. My name is Urameshi Nariko. This moron teacher wouldn't believe me when I told him that was my name. It was weird."  
  
Keiko smiled. "So your cousin's name is Yusuke Urameshi?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know his first name?"  
  
"Keiko, what are you talking about?"  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
I would like to again thank Lady Kitsuna the Fox and starkitty for reviewing. An for all you other reviewers, please hit the lavender button at the bottom of the page and make this bird happy once again. 


	4. Mission

Electrical Shocks  
  
pure little raven  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho Ghost Files. It belongs to Shonen Jump and Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own my ideas and myself.  
  
Summery: Nariko Urameshi had always been the black sheep. Well, one of them. Visiting her cousin Yusuke for a week, she may just learn why she never fit in with anyone else.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
This chapter will be dedicated to Silverchild of the winds, and Houndingwolf, both of whom have reviewed story and made me very happy.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter Four: Mission  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME SHE'S URAMESHI'S COUSIN?!?"  
  
Nariko looked up at the now crazed redhead. "So?"  
  
"Bu-but you don't look anything like him!" he stammered.  
  
Getting bored with Kazuma's stammering, Nariko lazily replied, "well, no duh! We aren't related by blood, only by law. And I was adopted anyway."  
  
Keiko's eyes widened in interest. "You were adopted?"  
  
"Yes. I was adopted. I was found wandering around a park in Yokohama when I was four. Happy now? Now that you both know how wonderful my life is, I'm leaving. Yusuke isn't here, so I'm going to start walking home." Standing with a jolt, Nariko stood from the table and slowly walked toward the front gate. "And don't follow me. Please."  
  
Keiko put her hand up as Kuwabara stood to follow her. "Let her be Kazuma. I'm sure she'll meet up with Yusuke.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Yusuke grabbed his coat as he bolted out the door. "I need to go find her! This will be the first time I've seen her in seven years! "  
  
"Yusuke! Wait! I still haven't told you about your mission!" Boton said rushing out the door and calling out to the spirit detective. "This is very important!"  
  
The 15-year-old teen came to a sudden halt and looked back. "What is it Boton?  
  
"Yusuke, it's your mission. Don't you want to know what it is?"  
  
Glaring at his friend, Yusuke snapped back, "um, no. I rally don't want to know what my mission is right now. I need to go find Nariko."  
  
Pulling her oar out of nowhere, Boton hopped on it, and began to levitate. "Well, I'll just tell you on the way."  
  
"If you're going to be difficult, why don't you just tell me now?"  
  
Putting on her best pout, Boton started to prolong the conversation. "but, you said you didn't want to know, didn't you?"  
  
"For crying out loud! Just tell me already!"  
  
"Fine. There has been demon activity in the Yokohama area. Lord Koenma wants you to check it out. The demon's powers are exceptionally great, and may prove complicated even for you. And we still aren't sure how the demon got from Makai to here, because, from what we do know, no portals have been open for a while." Boton concluded.  
  
The spirit detective turned back around and began running towards his now non-existent house, and shouted back, "thanks Boton! I'll get started on the case as soon as I find Nariko!" 


	5. Flashback

Electrical Shocks  
  
pure little raven  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho Ghost Files. It belongs to Shonen Jump and Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own my ideas and myself.  
  
Summery: Nariko Urameshi had always been the black sheep. Well, one of them. Visiting her cousin Yusuke for a week, she may just learn why she never fit in with anyone else.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
This chapter will be dedicated to my best friend, who is one of the only people I can relate to.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter Five: Enter  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
As Nariko walked through the front gate, she shook her head slowly. "Everyone is so stupid. Don't they understand why I'm here? Do they understand why they are here? I know I don't. Why can't I understand my purpose in life? Am I even ment to be here? Or am I just taking up space?" The teen didn't bother to wipe away the tear as it fell from her cheek. Looking down at her shoes, she began to walk back towards a bus sign she had seen a few blocks away. Inside, she hurt so much. That was why she had tried to kill herself in the first place. Unfortunately, the results didn't work out as planned.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
"What more do I have to live for?" Nariko said under her breath shoving her wet palm into the electric currents.  
  
What Nariko felt at first was a strange tingling sensation in her palm that slowly crawled up her arm. Wincing, she tried to pull her hand from the baseboard, only to find that her flesh was somehow glued to the plastic cover, and the electricity merely entered her blood. Grunting in pain, Nariko began to pull on her wrist with her left hand attempting to break free of the sting.  
  
"What-the-hell-is-happening?!?" Nariko gave up tugging her wrist and instead pushed even harder on the socket. There was a flash of a yellowish light, and the Urameshi passed out cold on the floor. As she collapsed on to the floor, a pair of golden-crimson eyes slinked away from the window.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Nariko fingered the burns on her right palm. Another tear fell. This time she lifted her hand up and wiped her palm on her cheek. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why didn't it work? Electricity and water didn't mix, and she should've died. Why didn't she? What did she do wrong? Was there a reason why it didn't work? Her thoughts about her purpose in life were put on hold as a person slammed into her shoulder. Lifting her head and turning around, intending to beat the crap out of the person, she paused. Was that-? Was it- ? Trying her luck, she called a name out into the stirring stormy air.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
The boy turned around and looked at her. "Are you-"  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Yeah. I'm evil. A cliff hanger. Sucks for you. And I'd like to apologize for not updating in about month. I was dealing with some emotional stress and I didn't get a chance to write anything. Looking back on my chapters, I'm realizing something. My chapters are so short! I'll try to make them longer. no promises. *grin* But anyway, I'll reply to everyone's review's here.  
  
Silverchild of the winds: What do you mean the story line is old? I'll have you know that I came up with this story all by myself thank-you-very-much.  
  
Houndingwolf: Me dedicating a story to you is nothing. You gave me a review! And you're actually reading my story! That is enough for me.  
  
Melissa: Um. what joke? And just so you know, the only kinship she has to yusuke is by blood, and added to that she's adopted. But anyway, keep reading my stories.  
  
Lady Kitsuna the Fox: Thank you. Personally, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to end the story, but I have a general idea. And I am also a victim of the Writers Block from Hell as well. Take a nap. It helps.  
  
crazy-lil-nea-nea: What's-her-name's name is Nariko thank you, and I have a slight description of her in chapter one. Didn't you read that? Or did you just skim? I mean, hello! The second paragraph? Double check. I'm sure you find out how she looks.  
  
If I didn't mention your review, then send me another. And I'm surprised that no one has asked me any questions about myself. (check my bio) Heck, none of you even know if I'm a guy or a chick! Does having "little" and "pure" in my name make me sound so much like a girl? I'll have you know that my name translates to mean "dark, pure, son of little raven," but that sounded to long. And please review. I need inspiration. 


End file.
